


Family Portraits

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Canon - Manga, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Manga two sentence fiction. Michiru and Hotaru began to smile near a family portrait.





	Family Portraits

I never created Sailor Moon.

Michiru and Hotaru began to smile near a family portrait. Something was gone before Hotaru added a photo of a stuffed animal to the portrait. 

THE END


End file.
